


Treasures

by MeganMoonlight



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cassandra is So Done, Flirting, Humor, M/M, The Western Approach, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 12:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12482108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: Edric heard Cassandra calling him, of course, but why should he hurry when there were so many treasures lying around, just waiting for him to find them?





	Treasures

"Inquisitor! This way!"

Edric heard Cassandra calling him, of course, but why should he hurry when there were so many treasures lying around, just waiting for him to find them? It wasn't like anyone would care, considering the fact that the owners were dead and wouldn’t need coin nor herbs anymore. It would be a waste to just leave everything for someone else to find, wouldn’t it. 

He also doubted that Rylen was actually waiting for them by the gates. Leliana had notified the man of their visit to Griffon Wing Keep, but they wouldn't spend much time there, at least not before they managed to reach Coracavus. They had time.

"Just a minute," he replied, kneeling on the ground and turning over the lifeless body of the Venatori spellbinder that had attacked them earlier, so that he could check the pockets of his robes.

"Inquisitor, why are you..." he saw Cassandra approaching him, Dorian and Cole right behind her. "What are you searching for?"

"For everything we can take with us and sell later," Edric picked up a dagger that laid next to the body and then took off two rings from the Venatori's fingers, looking at them carefully. "Look, this one's rare. If we're lucky, someone from Val Royeaux might want to buy it."

He hid the rings in his pocket and started inspecting the dagger. He had seen similar ones more than once in his life, but how did the Venatori came across Carta Claw? It wasn't a weapon for beginners. He was definitely going to keep that one.

"Inquisitor, we have more than enough jewelry to sell, and I doubt we can carry much more with us," Cassandra frowned. "It's the sixth time we have stopped to pick up whatever it was you wanted to collect, and it has been nearly an hour since we had left the camp. Surely we do not need another dagger, when I carry at least six with me. Four of them we had found today. Not to mention six belts and two bows Cole carries with him. We had also left four chests of crafting materials and three pouches of herbs in the camp."

"No worries, we'll sell everything after we talk to Rylen. Some of these things are expensive, ya know," Edric stood up and barely managed to avoid bumping into Cole, who was looking at the dagger curiously.

"I could carry it for you," he said, tilting his head to the side, and Edric patted him on the arm gently.

"Here ya go, kid. I think it's better than the one I saw ya use, so check if it works for ya."

"And I don't get anything?" Dorian raised one eyebrow, smirking as Edric hid other findings in his pouch. Now that he looked inside, he could probably find some more room in it, if the need arose. "That is rather disappointing."

"For ya I have somethin' special," Edric waggled his eyebrows, making Dorian snort. "Just wait until we're done here. I hid it in my chambers. 's pretty. Not as pretty as ya are, of course, but close."

"Charming," Dorian smiled and Edric smiled back, winking at him.

"Sure am, pretty mage."

Edric quickly checked if he hadn't lost anything on the way and began walking again, since he was sure he saw an entrance to some sort of a mine nearby. After a while he heard Cassandra calling him again.

"Inquisitor, where are you going? This is not the way to the Keep."

"I know, but this place looks like a lot of things can be hidden in here. Should be fun!"

He didn't have to look at Cassandra to know that she was rolling her eyes at him, but she still followed as they entered the mine. The Keep wasn’t far away, so investigating one more mine wouldn't make much difference. And who knew what treasures would they find there? He couldn't wait to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for a prompt: _"Any videogame fandom(s), any +/ any, looting ALL the things"_ ([*HERE*](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/712932.html?thread=94203108#t94203108)).
> 
> Thanks for beta to **[lil-1337](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/)**


End file.
